My Machine Deck
My Machine Deck is a noob deck. Sorry but it's true. Monsters: Normal Monsters: X-Head Cannon V-Tiger Jet Gradius Giga-Tech Wolf Guardian of the Throne Room Red-Eyes Black Dragon Effect Monsters: Sonic Jammer Mecha-Dog Marron Green Gadget Red Gadget Yellow Gadget Card Trooper Proto-Cyber Dragon Quilbolt Hedgehog Jinzo #7 Cyber Kirin Blast Sphere Cannon Soldier Jinzo Red-Eyes B. Metal Dragon Mechanical Hound Machine King Union Monsters: Y-Dragon Head Z-Metal Tank W-Wing Catapult Armored Cybern Tuner Monsters: Road Synchron Turbo Synchron Nitro Synchron Hyper Synchron Spell Cards: Double Summon Giant Trunade Shrink Swords of Revealing Light Monster Reincarnation Cost Down Mystical Space Typhoon Polymerisation Ring of Defense Dark Hole Card Trader Megamorph Limiter Removal Soul Release Graceful Dice Trap Cards: Skull Dce Magical Arm Shield Grave Robber Stronghold the Moving Fortress Meteor Flare Metalmorph Magical Cylinder Sakuretsu Armor Time Machine Power Frame Mirror Force Negate Attack Virus Cannon Spellbinding Circle Scrap Iron Scarecrow Extra Deck: Fusion Monsters: VW-Tiger Catapult XY-Dragon Cannon XYZ-Dragon Cannon XZ-Tank Cannon YZ-Tank Dragon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon Labyrinth Tank Synchro Monsters: Road Warrior Turbo Warrior Nitro Warrior Stardust Dragon Power Tool Dragon XYZ Monsters: Temtempo the Percussion Djinn Number 39: Utopia Number 25: Force Focus Spare Cards (Just Incase): Jinzo-Returner Blue Thunder T-45 Reflect Bounder Robotic Knight Cosmic Compass Black Rose Dragon Gear Gigant X Double Spell Machine Conversion Factory Question Block Attack Stop Defense Fairy Meteor Crush Gold Sarcophogus Jar of Greed Torrential Tribute Starlight Road White Hole DNA Surgery Gamble Noob Gravenoober for Free- Play Graverobber and activate Ring of Defense to prevent yourself from taking the 2000 damage Graverobber requires. 4 Card Power Combo- First, activate Limiter Removal, to double all machines attack points, next activate Shrink to halve your opponent's monster's attack, then play Graveful Dice and Skull Dice at the same time. Opponent can't attack for 5 turns- Use Swords of Revealing Light, on the final turn it's in play, use Giant Trunade to return Swords to your hand, then reuse Swords of Revealing Light Both Monsters Destroyed- When your opponent uses a monster that is immune to Traps (E.g. Elemental Hero Wildheart) use Power Frame, it won't negate the attack of the monster but your monster will still get the power boost, so both monsters will be destroyed. More than one way to Synch Road Warrior- Have Road Synchron and a level 4, non-tuner monster on the field (Level 4 specifically, no other level will work), activate Cost Down when you have a level 2 monster in your hand, but don't discard the level 2 monster, Cost Down will turn the level 2 non-tuner monster in your hand into a level 0 monster, since Road Warrior needs 2 non-Tuner monsters, the levels will equal 8 (4 from Road Synchron, 4 from the other monster and 0 from the monster in your hand). 1000 damage without triggering traps- Have Jinzo #7 and Cannon Soldier on the field, Jinzo #7 can attack an opponent directly, so use Jinzo #7's effect to attack the opponent directly, then tribute Jinzo #7 for Cannon Soldier's effect, which inflicts a further 500 damage. Cannon Soldier bonus powers- There are several monsters in this deck that gain an additional ability by removing it from the field, these monsters are Card Trooper (Draw a card), Mecha-Dog Marron (1000 Damage), Jinzo (Use Trap cards) etc. Cyber Kirin's protection- Cyber Kirin can prevent you from taking damage from 2 cards in the deck, these cards are Graverobber and Mecha-Dog Marron. Hyper Synchron Problem Solved- If you use Hyper Synchron to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon, then Stardust will get a power boost, but will also be destroyed at the end phase, however, by playing Dark Hole, you can negate it with Stardust Dragon to bring it back at the end phase, before Hyper Synchron's effect destroys it. Category:Deck List Category:Illegal Category:2014